parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Saltwater Crocodile
The saltwater crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) is the largest of all crocodilians, and the largest reptile in the world, with unconfirmed reports of individuals up to an impressive eight to ten metres in length, although a maximum of five to six metres is more usual. The species has a relatively large head, with a pair of ridges that run from the eye along the centre of the snout. Adults are generally dark in colour, with lighter tan or grey areas, and dark bands and stripes on the lower flanks. The underside is creamy yellow to white, becoming greyer along the tail. The juvenile is usually pale tan, with black stripes and spots on the body and tail, which gradually fade with age, although never disappear entirely. Female saltwater crocodiles grow to a smaller size than males, normally reaching a maximum length of 2.5 to 3 metres. With its long, powerful tail, webbed hind feet, and long, powerful jaws, the saltwater crocodile is a superbly adapted aquatic predator. As in all crocodilians, the eyes, ears and nostrils are located on top of the head, allowing the crocodile to remain almost totally submerged when lying in water, helping to conceal it from potential prey, while a special valve at the back of the throat allows the mouth to be opened underwater without water entering the throat. The saltwater crocodile is considered to be more aquatic than mostcrocodilians, and is less heavily armoured along the back and neck. Roles * It played Nile Crocodile in The Tiger King Series (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Saxton Hale in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) *It played Remote in Australian Animal Universe Gallery Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg TWT Saltie.jpg rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-173.jpg ZT Saltwater_Crocodile.png JEL Crocodiles.png|Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg Saltwater_Crocodile_(Series_02_-_Episode_20).mp4_000587766.jpg|the Octonauts Vlcsnap-2011-08-02-22h13m18s110.png Frankie the Crocodile.jpg|The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake (1994-1997) Cabela's Crocodile.jpg Bog The Crocodile.jpg Crocodiles (Adventure Time).png Tenthousand Types of Reptiles.png Batw 018 crocodiles.png Saltwater Crocodile WOZ.png Star_meets_Saltwater_Crocodile.png|Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) Chowder meets Saltwater Crocodile.png Crocodiles-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Baby Animals by Disneyland Records (1984) RIMG1034.jpg Killing-bites-0511.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) DSC09568crocodile.JPG P9810760.JPG FC4 Animal (3).png Pixar-partly-cloudy-disneyscreencaps.com-222.jpg Crocodile ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Toledo Zoo Crocodile.png Sonicchannel vector nocircle.png Vector The Crocodile.png Savector deebs.png 611px-Vector Rio2016.png Planet Coaster - Crocodile Large.png|Planet Coaster (2016) Simpsons_Saltwater_Crocodile.jpg Animals Size Comparison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff meets Saltwater Crocodile.png Beast Boy as Crocodile.png All Creatures Big and Small Crocodiles.png Hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan crocodile.png The Enormous Crocodile as the Big Bad Wolf 3.jpg The Enormous Crocodile as the Big Bad Wolf 2.jpg Safari Island Crocodile.png Father crocodile in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png Crocodile in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png Planet Coaster - Crocodile Large.png Stanley Crocodilians.png Crocodile usborne my first thousand words.png Indian megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Tick Tock.jpg Tick Tock.png SHO Timon & bear with crocodiles.png Goliath Crocodile.png CrocScreencap.png|Planet Zoo (2019) EbbAndFlo.jpg Crocodiles in The rescuers down under.jpg Planet Zoo Crocodile.png Crocodile playmobil.jpg Crocodile PBS.jpg Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Crocodile.png Forth Worth Zoo Crocodile.png Crock RTD.png|Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) CITIRWN Crocodile.png Dumbo 2019 Crocodile.png LTWR Saltwater Crocodile.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger Family Guy Saltwater Crocodile.png Crocodile Hunter Saltwater Crocodile.png Croc Files Crocodile.png Crocodile, Saltwater (SuperMarioLogan).png BTJG Crocodile.png Pac-Man S01E24 Crocodile.png Rileys Adventures Saltwater Crocodile.jpg Wild Republic Saltwater Crocodile.png Riley and Elycia meets Saltwater Crocodile.jpg hqdefault - 2020-02-02T133738.840.jpg Books IMG 3129.JPG IMG_3364.JPG IMG 8947gtdef.JPG IMG 0393.JPG 920E91ED-38E3-4C6F-AC43-25FC1391AD1A.jpeg 7866906A-F71D-477D-AAF4-A585B7C57288.jpeg E7299835-F635-40B5-A476-35BA4846F4CE.jpeg F612F3E5-3085-472B-B04E-CB10ED60F3DB.jpeg 88BB7CCB-7993-4AB8-8590-36915F0C8717.jpeg 2A2F6136-5B4B-49DB-A354-4718C6DF5274.jpeg DC55BFBD-DE65-4B48-BB39-E051D479361F.jpeg 94C15940-6789-486B-BCB2-E41791E6586F.jpeg E121BEBC-7B28-40F7-B0C7-B0CAC8455399.jpeg C31C2BB9-D5F2-40B8-BFE0-7E8ECD4FE795.jpeg D42D3CC0-E6A3-51C9-CAF1-8F9FDE5AF806.jpeg C2EDBFAC-78D1-54E2-0ABE-5C5575D127DB.jpeg 243CD99F-7A6B-4899-B754-2954797B3E46.jpeg 02FFB5E4-46CF-44D4-82C8-35C78BD29DE7.jpeg 4F98F497-117E-4273-84CC-BDAE9B87B01B.jpeg 606952B9-E1E1-4026-A00C-AA578153F233.jpeg 833451FE-535E-4F24-9F51-D0B8D0A586B8.jpeg D54EC447-6969-44BB-B6D5-EB4D0AF7DFF0.jpeg 54C0C774-EDAA-48DB-A767-1E9070E985EB.jpeg 1F158713-D5B5-48CD-807A-55FFE018C4FE.jpeg 717C90AC-4D43-4B1A-93BD-8C6B9D21041E.jpeg 3959E5B7-4012-4D22-BA0D-95E80E5A4BF2.jpeg A647AE1A-140E-49E3-A17C-C315187343F4.jpeg B9E20843-ABE4-458B-A581-F2B7ED37C8F6.jpeg CA533EF9-1B4C-46C1-B402-6EFAC8A45037.jpeg 24FDB5D5-D672-4695-84F3-E427A660E182.jpeg See Also * Nile Crocodile * Cuban Crocodile * American Crocodile * Freshwater Crocodile * Mugger Crocodile * Gharial * Siamese Crocodile Scary Creatures IMG_9554.JPG IMG_9555vbfcx.JPG IMG 9563.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Crocodilians Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Jumanji Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Actual Size Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Australia Animals Category:Snakes and Crocs and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:Hong kong wetland park animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Ueno zoo animals Category:Sharks and Other Deadly Ocean Creatures Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Snakes and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Scaly, Slippery Reptiles Animals Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Bilby Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Jake and The Neverland Pirates Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Sea Monsters: Prehistoric Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:Scary Creatures Animals Category:Fearsome Reptiles Animals Category:I Wonder Why Snakes Shed Their Skin Animals Category:Rampage Animals Category:A diver's guide to Reef Life Animals Category:Real-Life Monsters Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Crocodile Hunter Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Pac-Man Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Titototter Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Max Animals